A Bitter Pill
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Vanessa has had enough of Charity's games A Charity x Vanessa (Vanity) fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hi guys, normally I don't watch Emmerdale but one story line has me quite interested. So here's my little one shot about Charity and Vanessa and how Vanessa has had enough of Charity's games.**

 **Hope you all like, reviews are welcome.**

 **By the way, I've only just started watching Emmerdale but I have been through loads of clips so hopefully I can get this right.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **A BITTER PILL**

Vanessa watched Charity as she shrugged on her coat and looked around the room for her bag which she had carelessly tossed when Vanessa had practically pushed her into the bedroom.

"Where's my bag?"

Vanessa just watched her from her place on the bed.

"Ness, Where's my bag?"

She glanced over to the right corner and Charity followed her line of sight then went to get it and pushed it up onto her shoulder.

"You coming back tonight?" Vanessa asked.

Charity fluffed her hair and patted her pockets for her keys.

"Er, yeah, yeah sure babe. See you later."

Vanessa frowned and she sat up a little as Charity moved to the door, pulling it open.

"Is that it?"

Charity blinked.

"Well I don't cuddle babe, you know that."

"Well I thought maybe we could-"

"Could what?" Charity snapped, her eyes widening slightly. She was losing patience and the other woman could tell.

"I don't know...maybe go for a coffee?"

"What? Right now? Babe, I got work to do."

Now it was Vanessa's turn to blink.

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah well we all change, don't we? I'll see you later."

And then she was gone.

Chas gave Charity a grin as she came through the front door of the Woolpack.

"Oh, and where have you been?" Chas asked, folding her arms.

"Don't ask."

"No I want to know. Who's got you doing the walk of shame to work?"

Charity frowned, ignored her and went through to the back, mumbling that she needed a shower.

As she dumped her bag on the floor and shrugged out of her coat, her phone buzzed.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she read the message.

HAD A NICE TIME LAST NIGHT. HOPE WE CAN DO IT AGAIN SOON X

Charity sighed and tossed the phone onto the sofa.

'Nice time'? What did she think this was, a real relationship?

Now she _really_ needed a shower...

Vanessa looked up at the pub, her hands buried deep in the pockets of her coat as she took a breath.

She was just going in for a drink. She wasn't going in to see Charity. She would order a drink and go sit down in the corner, far away from the manipulative blonde.

As Vanessa walked through the door, Charity spotted her and immediately started flirting with the man closest to the bar.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and went up there, standing next to the man who Charity was obviously flirting with.

Chas came up and rolled her eyes at Charity's display.

"What'll it be love?" Chas asked.

"Just a white wine thanks."

Chas nodded, gave Charity a disapproving look and went to fetch Vanessa's drink.

Once the man had his drink, he moved back to his table which left Charity with Vanessa.

Vanessa stayed silent. She wouldn't be the one to talk, that had to be Charity's idea.

"Alright babe?" Charity said, that fake friendly tone coming through.

"Yeah not bad. You?"

"I'm good. In fact I am more than good. Got myself a date tomorrow night, ain't I?"

Vanessa felt her heart clench and her jaw tighten but she hid it and forced a smile.

"Good for you. Enjoy."

Chas came back with Vanessa's drink.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Vanessa said, grabbing her drink and going over to a table in the corner.

With any luck, Rhona would turn up and they could chat and maybe, just maybe she could get her mind off Charity.

Charity watched the smaller blonde drinking by herself.

Chas came up and stood next to her.

"What are you playing at?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"I don't know what you mean."

"With her." Chas replied, pointing to her as she held a glass of something strong in the same hand.

"Oh nothing."

"It don't look like nothing." Chas muttered.

There was a pause as a small frown creased the blonde's brow.

"It's sad though, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Her. Following me around like a lost puppy. Makes me want to throw up."

"Charity!"

"What? It's pathetic. You would think she'd know to back off. Clingy people don't last long with me you know."

"Well let's face it, who does?" Chas questioned leaving the blonde speechless.

Charity stared after Chas, her mouth hanging open.

After a little while, her attention turned back to Vanessa.

Maybe she should go over there, see if she wanted another drink and hey, maybe she could stick the knife in some more about that date she would be having tomorrow night.

If there was one thing Charity loved, it was winding people up good and proper.

Vanessa looked up as Charity hovered over her.

"You here alone?"

Vanessa gave her a tight smile.

"No I'm sitting here with my many invisible friends."

Charity's cheeky smile dropped.

"Yeah alright, I was only joking, wind your neck in." She muttered.

"What do you want Charity?" Vanessa drawled.

"Did you er-did you want a top up?" She asked awkwardly, gesturing to Vanessa's half empty glass.

"No ta. I was thinking about heading home in a bit."

Charity dropped down in the seat opposite her.

"You can't go yet. Nights' just getting started."

"Meaning?"

"Well...if you go now then I can't tell you all about my date plans tomorrow, now can I?"

Vanessa stood, shaking her head and letting out a tired sigh.

"I'm not interested."

Charity stood with her. For some reason she didn't want Vanessa to go, not until she'd heard about what she planned to do on her date anyway.

"I might sleep with him. It's been a while since I've had a man. Well not too long but you know. Oh on second thoughts, you don't know, not really your thing now is it babe?" Charity rushed on.

Vanessa gave Charity a bored look.

"And?"

The taller blonde gave her a shaky smile.

"Don't you care?"

"Why would I?" Vanessa retorted, shrugging her shoulders,

"We're only having a bit of fun, aren't we?"

"Well yeah but I just thought-"

"Charity, I'm tired and I'm going home. Tell your date plans to someone who cares."

Vanessa brushed past her and Charity found herself feeling oddly disappointed.

Where was the jealousy? The rage? The possessiveness she knew Vanessa tried to hide?

Charity found herself chasing Vanessa out of the pub.

"Oi! I'm not done talking to you!" She shouted.

Vanessa kept walking as she replied;

"Well I'm done talking to you."

Charity caught up with her and grabbed Vanessa's arm, spinning her around.

"What is this? One minute, you won't leave me alone and the next it's like...it's like you don't even care."

"Cos' I don't. Do what you want Charity. I'm tired of your games."

Charity wanted Vanessa to hurt. She did this to everyone she met, even the people she liked, she'd told Vanessa as much when they got locked in the cellar together.

Vanessa thought back to that night most times. She sometimes wished that it hadn't happened. Who would have thought this would work anyway? The sensible vet and the resident bad girl? You couldn't construct a more unsuited pairing if you tried! But still, there was something that kept Vanessa coming back, no matter how much she wanted to deny it and Charity, well she was obviously playing a game here and Vanessa wondered when she'd get dropped for someone who was easier to manipulate.

Vanessa turned and started walking again.

Charity clenched her teeth.

"I might let him do what he likes."

"Yeah? And who hasn't with you?" Vanessa tossed back over her shoulder.

Charity caught up with Vanessa and started walking beside her.

It was cold and she'd run out of the pub, leaving her coat behind, so she was trying to ignore the fact that as she was talking, her teeth were chattering.

"You know, I've missed being with a man. They seem to be able to take me where no woman ever could. I don't know what it is."

Vanessa ignored her even though the words cut like knives.

"I mean take you for instance, you're good, don't get me wrong but you could never do what a man could."

Again, she ignored her.

"I'm not being mean babe, that's just the way it is."

Charity kept going. She wasn't going to stop until she got a reaction out of her.

"You have to admit that sometimes even you, we just need something a little more...manly."

Vanessa stopped and turned to look at her.

"Is that how you feel?"

Charity couldn't help but grin as she finally got Vanessa to say something.

Now all she had to do was wait for the small blonde to try and talk her round, make her feel like she was scared of losing Charity, like she was wanted.

Charity nodded, cementing Vanessa's reaction to this.

Vanessa nodded, her expression blank.

"Then I think we should stop seeing each other."

Charity's grin faded and she looked shocked.

"What?" She breathed, her voice small.

"You said it yourself, I'm not enough for you. Maybe this man will be. Take care Charity." Vanessa added as she turned away and went towards her house.

"No that's not what I meant-"

"It sounded like it." Vanessa cut in.

"Babe, I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. I mean, I was only mouthing off but me and you, it's fun, isn't it?"

Vanessa nodded as she fished her key out of her pocket.

"Yeah, it was. But you clearly want a man. So go find one."

"Well we can still..." Charity began, moving closer to Vanessa.

Vanessa put her key in the lock and pushed open the door.

"Good night Charity."

"Ness, babe, come on."

Vanessa shut the door leaving Charity outside...

Charity went back to the pub with her tail between her legs.

She'd gone too far this time. Vanessa was done with her.

"And where have you been?" Chas snapped at her.

"Just leave it Chas, yeah?" Charity muttered as she went through to the back.

"Charity, you can't just walk out and leave me to serve single handed! You work here too!"

The blonde ignored her as she went and poured herself a brandy and sat down on the sofa in the living room.

Chas came through and glared at her.

"Working here isn't optional, Charity. I need you out there."

"Not right now babe, ok? Just leave me alone."

Chas frowned but her expression softened slightly.

"What's going on Charity?"

The blonde sighed, took a swig and then looked up at Chas.

"Vanessa said she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Well you two weren't a thing? Were you?"

"No, it was just a bit of fun but...oh I don't know."

Chas sat down next to the blonde as Charity took another swig.

"Haven't you got a date tomorrow? I saw you flirting with that guy earlier."

"Yeah. I'm not going."

"What? Why not?! He's fit!"

"I'm not in the mood." Charity muttered, finishing off her glass and pouring another.

Chas stared at her until Charity snapped.

"What?"

"You like Vanessa." Chas realized, pointing at the blonde.

"No I don't. She's annoying and she's ah- she's too goody goody for me anyways."

"Yeah well maybe you're not sensible enough for her."

"Well at least I'm fun." Charity slurred.

"Yeah but fun gets old babe. Vanessa probably wants something stable in her life and your not exactly the poster child for stable now, are you?"

Charity gave Chas a look but then relented and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. So what am I going to do?"

Chas smiled at her.

"You're going to go round there and get your girl back."

"Ugh don't call her that, it sounds dead cheesy."

"Well get used to it babe because this is what Vanessa clearly wants."

Charity sighed.

"I don't know if I can do it Chas. I mean the whole...'girlfriend' thing. It's just not me."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's alright." Charity muttered, non-committal as ever.

Chas rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine, do you care about her?"

Charity paused before nodding her head.

"Yeah...a bit."

Chas smacked her on the arm.

"Ow! Chas!"

"Just admit you like this girl Charity!"

Ok yeah! Fine! I do! You happy now?!"

Chas chuckled.

Charity smirked at her. Chas always knew how to get her to open up, even if it did hurt a little.

"Go on. Go and talk to her. I'll hold the fort."

Charity nodded.

"Ok, wish me luck." She said as she got to her feet and grabbed her coat, remembering how cold it was out.

"You're going to need more than that babe."

Charity glared at Chas before she left the pub and headed over to Vanessa's.

Maybe this wouldn't work out and Vanessa would think she was playing another one of her mind games and slam the door in her face but Charity was sure of one thing, if not her own feelings, she didn't want this thing with Vanessa to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- I know I said this was a one shot but I had another idea hehe. Here's part 2.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and sorry this has taken me so long to put up.**

 **Hope you enjoy it all the same! ;)**

* * *

 **PART 2**

Even with her coat on, it was still freezing out.

Charity shuffled from foot to foot as she waited for Vanessa to open the door.

It was taking her a while. Charity wondered if she'd gone to bed already.

She knocked again and waited, her breath fogging up in front of her as she muttered a few curse words while she waited.

"Come on Ness." She whispered.

The wind had picked up, giving the village an icy chill.

Charity looked up at the window and then knocked once more, she waited for another five minutes before she gave up and started walking away from the house.

"Charity?"

The blonde stopped and turned around, finding Vanessa on the doorstep. She was dressed in a dressing gown and her hair looked damp.

"Yeah, hiya."

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked, more confused than annoyed.

"Well I wanted to talk, if that's ok?"

"Er yeah, sure come in."

Charity gave her a small smile before she walked back to Vanessa and went inside.

Vanessa shut the door behind her as Charity stood in her living room, rubbing her hands together.

"It's freezing out there."

Taking in Vanessa's appearance, Charity grinned.

"Oh sorry babe, did I come at a bad time? Or am I just lucky?"

Vanessa tightened her dressing gown around herself and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh don't be embarrassed babe, I've seen you in less." She said with a wink.

"What do you want Charity?" Vanessa snapped.

The taller blonde suddenly remembered why she was here and all the things she had been planning to say had suddenly gone and all she knew was that confessing her feelings to Vanessa was not going to be easy, she may even mess this up completely.

"Well I erm, I wanted to tell you about that date I have tomorrow."

Vanessa sighed.

"I told you Charity, I'm not interested."

"No, I mean I'm not going on the date. That's what I meant to say."

Vanessa frowned a little as she took in what Charity was saying.

"You're not?"

"No." Charity said with a quick shake of her head.

Vanessa folded her arms and raised her chin slightly.

"Why's that?"

"Because...I was thinking that maybe..." Charity seemed like she didn't know what to say as Vanessa stood there, hoping she would say that she was the reason Charity didn't want to go on this date, that she wanted to only date Vanessa and she was only winding the other woman up.

But this was Charity, and feelings-especially revealing feelings and Charity herself- didn't mix.

"Yeah?" Vanessa pushed gently.

Charity locked gazes with her and she bottled it.

"Well he weren't really my type, was he?"

Vanessa felt her heart sink a little.

"Is that all you came here to say?"

"Erm...well there was something else..."

Vanessa got her hopes up again and mentally kicked herself for it.

She had never seen Charity so awkward and unsure.

Vanessa gestured to the sofa.

"Why don't you sit down."

Charity nodded, letting out a breath.

"Yeah, thanks babe." She said gratefully as she sat down, feeling a little more relaxed.

That soon faded when Vanessa sat down next to her, positioning her body so that it was half turned towards Charity.

"You were saying." Vanessa pushed gently.

"Yeah, right, well...the thing is-is that I wanted to go on the date but I was talking to Chas and she said that I should talk to you about it."

Vanessa frowned a little, not understanding where Charity was going with this.

"Why would I care about who you're going out with?"

Charity blinked.

Why was this so difficult?

"Well the thing is yeah, I...I-well you're alright, aren't you? And so I thought..."

Vanessa's frowned remained as Charity's mumbling threw her completely.

"You thought what?" Vanessa pushed, her patience thinning.

Charity sighed and closed her eyes before she opened them again and locked her gaze with Vanessa's.

"Cards on the table yeah?"

Vanessa nodded.

Another sigh escaped Charity's lips.

"Right. I like you. More than I thought I would. You're different. You don't coming running when I snap my fingers and I'm not used to it but it's...it's something I like. You've got your own mind and I can respect that. Think it's what makes me fancy you."

Vanessa smiled a little even though her heart was swelling with love for the woman sitting next to her.

"That was hard for you to say wasn't it?"

Charity rolled her eyes.

"Was it that obvious?"

Vanessa chuckled.

"Only a little."

Charity's eyes suddenly smoldered and Vanessa's breath caught in her throat.

"You er, you got time for a quickie?" Charity asked, gesturing with her head to the stairs.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Come on, babe. I just declared my feelings for you." Charity said, leaning forwards.

Vanessa suddenly stood and Charity pitched forward, just barely able to catch herself before she fell completely off the couch.

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it right." Vanessa said but Charity could see her breath coming faster and a red blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. She was fighting what she really wanted and it wouldn't take much to break her, of that Charity was certain.

Charity stood, stalking into Vanessa's personal space.

"Sure babe, whatever you want. Just tell me what you want." She purred, her lips nearly touching Vanessa's.

"I think we should...we should..."

"What? Just say it and I'll do it. I'll do anything you want." Charity pushed.

Vanessa was cracking, Charity could feel it.

"We start this thing properly tomorrow but for now-" Vanessa said hurriedly, cutting herself off and grabbing Charity's hand, dragging her upstairs until Charity pulled her back.

"For now what?"

"Don't tease me Charity. You know I can't take it."

The taller blonde grinned up at Vanessa as they stood on the stairs.

"I want you to say it. Tell me what we're going to do."

Vanessa sighed.

"What you wanted since you got here."

Charity grinned.

"You know...I put a lot on the line tonight by telling you how I feel. Don't I deserve some kind of reward?"

"You want a reward for talking about your feelings?"

Charity nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not good with all that normally."

Vanessa stared at her for a while before she stepped down, moving closer to where Charity had stopped on the stairs.

"It's something you're going to have to get used to. I like to talk about my feelings and I like to know your feelings too."

Charity gave Vanessa a look that said she thought it was all too gushy for her but Vanessa ignored the look just the same.

"I know you're used to getting what you want Charity. It's not like that with me. It won't be like that with me." Vanessa assured her.

Charity grinned, she didn't believe her, not in the slightest.

"Ok babe, whatever you say." She said with a smirk.

"Oh you think I'm joking?"

Charity shrugged but it was obvious she wasn't taking this seriously.

"Ok, I'll prove it to you."

Vanessa pulled the other blonde close and kissed her, long and slow. She was thorough too, so much in fact that she had Charity groaning within seconds. Charity's hands gripped Vanessa's jumper as the smaller blonde kissed Charity with as much passion as she could muster.

When Vanessa pulled back slowly, Charity's eyes sparkled and she grinned.

Vanessa smiled back at her.

"Hmm, that was nice." Charity purred.

Vanessa nodded in agreement.

"It was. Now I think you should be getting home. It's late."

Charity's smile instantly dropped as did her jaw when Vanessa released her grip and turned her back.

"Wait a minute, we were going to-"

"What?"

"You know-"

"Yeah I know but I'm tired and I got work in the morning." Vanessa said with a careless shrug.

In truth, she wanted more than anything to take Charity to bed and she knew Charity wanted that too but she had to prove to the other woman that she couldn't always get what she wanted when she wanted it.

"Oh come on babe! You can't get us all hot and bothered and then...nothing!"

"Charity, you can't always have things your way." Vanessa told her.

Charity looked like a spoilt child as she turned her head away. When she looked back up, Vanessa was grinning.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Charity sneered.

Vanessa's grin stayed in place.

"Goodnight Charity."

Charity watched Vanessa climb the rest of the stairs, hoping that she'd change her mind and turn around but she didn't. She heard Vanessa's bedroom door close.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?" Charity called up the stairs.

"Maybe." Vanessa called back.

Charity let out a huff and went back downstairs, letting herself out.

Great, now she was all riled up and it was all Vanessa's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- You ask, I deliver ;)**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Part 3**

To be honest, sending Charity home hadn't helped Vanessa either. She was just as fired up as Charity was and as she lay, tossing and turning in bed, she had to grip the covers so tightly to stop herself from calling Charity back.

Her phone was resting on the bedside table and Vanessa's eyes went to it instantly. Maybe should text her. Tell her she was wrong and wanted Charity to come back and then they could do all those things that Charity silently promised her they would do every time they got together.

But then if she did that, Charity would be getting her own way; she would be getting what she wanted and Vanessa had promised her that she would be different this time so she had to stick to her guns, even if it meant not getting a good night's sleep and missing the taller blonde terribly.

Charity couldn't sleep either so she was up and walking aimlessly around the pub.

She was annoyed that Vanessa had left her in such a state.

Wasn't the vet feeling the same? Didn't she need to scratch that itch?

Charity knew Vanessa had been turned on, she could see it in her eyes but then she'd gone and sent Charity home and she had been livid. No one rejected her, no one!

But Vanessa had, hadn't she?

Charity sighed and sat down at one of the tables, staring at the wall for what felt like ages.

"Charity?"

The blonde looked up to see her best mate standing there, arms folded and a surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing down here?"

Charity shook her head.

"I don't know...thinking?"

Chas walked over to her and looked down at her friend, seeing Charity wasn't too happy.

"I take it things didn't go well with Vanessa then?"

"No they did. That's what I don't get."

"What do you mean?" Chas asked, well she basically snapped it because she was annoyed at being woken up by Charity moving around so late at night.

"Well, I told her how I felt and then we went upstairs, well halfway anyway, and then she sent me home."

Chas raised an eyebrow.

"She sent you home?"

Charity nodded.

"She said something about me 'having to learn that I can't have everything my own way.'" Charity explained with a sigh.

Chas bit back a grin.

"So you're down here, riled up, because Vanessa wouldn't sleep with you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I hate to say it Charity but Vanessa's got a point."

The blonde frowned.

"Come again?"

Chas sat down opposite her best friend and tried to be subtle but Charity was never good with cryptic talks so it was best to be straight forward with her.

"Well everyone you've been with, you've got what you wanted, when you wanted it."

"Yeah, and?"

"Vanessa is showing you that she's not that easy to manipulate."

"Who said I was manipulating them?"

"Oh come on babe, you were. Jai, Cain, all the others. You only had to seduce them or bat your lashes and whatever you wanted was yours'."

For a little while, Charity looked proud of herself.

"I'll give it to you, you are clever."

"Yeah I am, aren't I?"

"But Vanessa is different. She won't just roll over and let you walk all over her. Anyway, I thought that's what you liked about her."

"It is! But you can't just...do that to someone."

Chas rolled her eyes.

"You're only annoyed because she's left you all fired up and once again, you haven't got your way."

Charity smirked.

"You make me sound like some spoilt kid."

"Yeah, cos' you act like it babe."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do and with any luck, Vanessa will change that."

Charity's frown deepened, green eyes darkening.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you want her to change me?"

"No...well maybe a little."

Charity stood, feeling more annoyed than she already did.

"Charity, I don't want her to change you completely but maybe she's help you to be a bit more responsible?" Chas tried.

"Responsible?! I am responsible! I run this pub with you, I have kids to look after! I'm a business woman! Look at all those deals I made in the past and how much money I brought in not to mention the punters!"

"I'm not saying that you wasn't good at what you did but... maybe-maybe take things a bit more seriously, yeah?"

Charity shook her head, her nostrils flaring.

She turned and headed for the door of the pub, determination in her stride.

"Charity, it's not a bad thing! where are you going?!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this...well you know what, if Vanessa thinks she's going to change me, she's got another thing coming!"

The door slammed so hard, Chas surprised the glass hadn't shattered.

* * *

The loud knock on the door plus Charity's loud voice, woke Vanessa from her sleep.

At least she had managed to get an hour in.

"Vanessa! Vanessa, open the door!" Charity shouted.

Vanessa climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown.

"Vanessa! I'm not going anywhere til you open the door!"

Charity looked up at the window to see if she could see any movement and she started getting angry when she found that she couldn't.

Someone did however open their window and lean out to glare down at her.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Charity whirled around, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah and some of us are trying to get some, old man! Now shut your mouth before I do it for you!"

The window shut quickly and Charity turned back to Vanessa's door.

She wasn't moving. Not until she'd got what she came here for.

Vanessa was trying to change her, was she?

No one did that to Charity. Nobody ever could.

"Ness!" She shouted.

There was the faint sound of a click and Vanessa opened the door, a small frown on her face.

"What are you doing back here?" She whispered, obviously more respectful of her neighbors than Charity was.

Charity moved forward so that she stood on the doorstep rather than on the path like she had been before Vanessa had come down to open the door.

"I've been thinking yeah, and I don't think it's right, you sending me away like that."

Vanessa could see that Charity had gone back to bitch mode.

Before, she had been open- well, as open as Charity could get- and had confessed her feelings but now Vanessa could see the woman that would wind her up in the pub about all the men she had waiting for her and how many dates she could score had returned.

"Charity, it's late. Go home." Vanessa said calmly.

"No."

"Charity, I'm not messing around. I need my sleep. Go home."

Charity stepped right up to Vanessa.

"Well guess what babe, I can't sleep and I'm betting that you can't either."

Vanessa looked down, afraid to meet the other woman's gaze, afraid that she would see that Vanessa wanted her almost as badly as Charity wanted Vanessa.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Charity said, that confident, almost triumphant gleam in her eyes.

Vanessa raised her chin and stared into Charity's eyes then wished she hadn't as she felt her resolve slipping.

"You have to learn-"

"Yeah yeah, I get all that but what I don't get is why you're pushing me away when I know all you want. Is to see me. In your bed." Charity whispered, her lips near Vanessa's ear and her tongue snaking out to lick the outer shell, making Vanessa shudder pleasantly.

"Charity...stop."

"I don't think you want me to Ness. I think you want me to come inside and take you upstairs and do all kinds of nasty things to you."

God, she was good.

Vanessa backed up as Charity pushed her way in and kicked the door shut behind her.

"I know you want me to learn that I can't have everything my way Ness, but you have to learn that no matter what you try, you'll never change me." Charity whispered, nipping along Vanessa's jaw and gently biting the pulse point on her neck.

Vanessa frowned and pulled back an inch.

"Wait a minute... change you? Charity, who said I wanted to change you?"

The taller blonde straightened to look at Vanessa, her eyes blank as she started to wonder if maybe she'd got this all wrong or rather what Chas had lead her to believe was wrong.

"Well I thought- I mean I was talking to Chas and she said it'd be nice if you changed me a bit."

Vanessa stepped back even more, her frown deepening.

"Charity...I don't want to change you."

It was Charity who started frowning then.

"You don't?"

Vanessa's own frown eased into a warm smile as she placed a hand on Charity's cheek lovingly.

"Why would I? You're smart, funny, daring, beautiful, why would I want anything else?"

Charity gave her a small smile.

"I mean maybe...maybe I could be a bit more sensible if that's what you're into-"

Vanessa tugged Charity to her, cutting the other woman off quickly.

"Charity, I don't want you to change. I don't want sensible or serious or whatever it is you think I want...I want you."

Charity smiled brightly then and pulled Vanessa into a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart, Charity looked towards the stairs.

"So erm, what do you say we take this upstairs?" She suggested with a wink.

Vanessa grinned and shook her head.

"My God..." She chuckled lightly.

"What?" Charity asked, sliding her arms around the vet's waist.

Vanessa brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Charity's sparkling green eyes and pressed a kiss lightly to her lips.

"Don't ever change."

Author's Note- Hey guys so quick question for you all, should I do another fic with these two and if so, any ideas on what you guys want to see?

Let me know and I'll do my best to write it.

Thanks for reading! X


End file.
